User talk:JoePlay
not to be rude, but i just noticed that there is no page for UAV's or strategies for taking out bases or the hive or the disguise ill start working on the hive asap lol Admin Thanks for the offer, but I'd prefer not to be admin. Person1 04:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) There is really a strategy for destroying the UAVS all you can do is blow tme up. --Ryan Pierce 13:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Say, who is the wiki's admin? --Prototyper 13:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. If he accepts let me know, i would know who to turn to if i need any help or some sort of other things. Oh yeah, i did a page regarding the disguise and added a guide on hives. if there are any other things needs to be added, let me know :) --Prototyper 20:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know you make Logos for wikis and I've seen some examples, but do you make banners for wikis? Like on the Transformers Wiki? Or is the Transformers wiki banner unique to that wiki?--AnonFirefly 19:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ^^; Okay, so I'm not good with links. Anyway, I was wondering if you could make a banner for this wiki, with Alex Mercer in the center and Prototype Wiki in front of him. I think a good picture to use would be the main picture of Alex on his wiki page. Also, if you can, could you put other prominent characters, like Dana Mercer, Elizabeth Greene, General Randall, Director McMullen, etc. on the banner as well? Hey, this may sound kinda uppity or something, but.. I've edited and written many pages, and i was wondering if you could make me an admin. If that's not alright, then i understand. Also, if no, could you tell me what i have to do to become an admin, like, do i have to do something outstanding, like do a flip off of the Empire State Building, jump through ten hoops of flaming dog crap, land on my pinkies, and then sing candy man? Cuz if i do, i don't wanna be an admin! Thanks. SuperMutantSlayer450 Hey. sorry 4 not responding to the admin message 4 so long. i tend to ignore the meesages 'cuase it is usually just thanks for editing page so and so. Anyway, yes. i would like 2 be an admin. thanks! o, and also, this may sound super wierd, but wut exactly duz an admin do? i mean, i know i answer questions, and can have other people be made admins. but, besides that, wut do i do? and finally, who are the other admins? just so i can keep contact with them? thanks! SuperMutantSlayer450 thx 4 the help, joeplay! SuperMutantSlayer450 Banner THE BANNER IS AMAZING!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :D --AnonFirefly 00:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hiya hey thx for that nice to be here nice to meet ya btw 04:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Way to go, pally! Love the banner. Help! How do i make someone else an admin? Just in case someone requests, and i feel they should be one. Plus, is there a requests for adminship page on this wikia?--Supermutantslayer450 01:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) K,thx man--Supermutantslayer450 01:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) deleting pages this unregistered contributor keps making pages that have nothing to do with prototype, and i'm trying to get rid of them, but don't know how. can you help me?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) oh, never mind. figured it out--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Go to annoyances.wikia.com --Ryan Pierce 22:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Background The preview background looks great. Thank you. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you again for the background and yes, I will inform when the game developers release a proper image of the second character. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 13:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Page format problem Hello, sir. I wanted your advice on how to fix a few pages who's formatting is kind of different. The contents of this page looks entirely different from the others. This is caused by, as I can think of is due to the ":" punctuation mark, added at the beginning of the dialogue in the first page. But that is the only way to arrange the dialogue. Any chance of fixing the page without removing the punctuation? Thank you.[[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo I was thinking of something similar to the current wiki-wordmark with the wiki part. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']]''Gentek'' 04:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Page problem Hello sir. I recently added an image to the border of the pages, but this seems to have messed up the page's read more section and a gallery page. It's not just one page but most. Is there a way to fix the width without remove the page border image? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC)